Erase This- Vanilla
by FinalFantasy7Freak6
Summary: In the wake of the zombie apocalypse, First Class SOLDIER Lyra Maureen Silvertounge (a Hybrid, Half angel half demon half Time Lord half Sayion) is at the verge of breaking. When her group is attacked by walkers, she is found by Rick's group... and Kadaj. Kadaj and OC Pairing! It starts off a bit slow but its gonna be good. That's why it's in the Suspense genre. lol. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note- Moshi moshi! This**_** isn't my firstfanfiction cos I write them on my iPod and in notebooks but this is my first on here. It's starts off with the video game characters from the Walking Dead video game and my OC but then I added the tv show characters and some certain characters from Final Fantasy 7. :) This is named after the evanescence song Erase This. It is also known as Vanilla ad I thought that that would be perfect for this! Enjoy peeps! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR THE WALKING DEAD! If I did that would be awesome and this would obviously be a book or a tv show. Lol. **

_**Prologue**_

**The only things on her when she ran was a granola bar, a knife, a sword, an Oreo, a chocolate chip cookie and a picture of her and her parents in her pocket. Luke and Kenny made her and Clementine run when the walkers came. **

**Her hair and her eyes could change colors and right now her eyes were a thunderstorm gray. Her hair was a golden honey brown. You see, usually when she was scared, her eyes were gray. When she was angry, they had a red tinge to them. When she was happy they were a beautiful sapphire blue or a deep emerald green or a liquidy brown. She had freckles across her nose and her hair was strange: wavy, curly, and straight. She was short, shorter than most and when she sang her voice was sweeter than a nightingale. You could hand her a piece of paper or a notebook and a pencil or pen and she could write you a story in as little as ten, twenty minutes. **

**She was shy and afraid of thunderstorms. She had Mako poisoning and was a First Class SOLDIER when she was five, six, or seven. And she was a Hybrid: Half Angel, Half Demon, Half Time Lord, Half Sayion. But she was friendly, too. One of those people that wouldn't seem right being in this scary, brutal world. **

**Her name was Lyra. **

**"LYRA! CLEM! RUN! DON'T STOP RUNNING!" Someone yelled. **

**"Sara run!" Carlos yelled. Sara did. Clemy-Cloo had already disappeared into the forest around them as the walkers surrounded the group. They had ran from Carver twice and, even though Rebecca's baby was due any day now, had been running from a giant herd of walkers. **

**Luke pushed Lyra as the group fired at the walkers. "LYRA GO!" He yelled. **

**Lyra turned and ran. She ran until she couldn't run any more and ran after that. She was scared. And that fear kept the girl moving. She felt guilty for running but that overwhelming fear kept taking over. She was lost and had no idea which direction Clementine was or their group. **

**"Cl-Clem? Kenny?" She timidly asked no one when she finally stopped. It was about midmorning now. **

**"CLEM! KENNY!" Lyra screamed and ran in the direction she thought everyone was. **

**"CLEMENTINE! KENNY! LUKE! REBECCA! ANYONE?!" **

**She screamed until her throat was hoarse. **

**Lyra ran into a clearing. It was a dirt road and there were some walkers surrounding something. About five or six. She cautiously crept closer and drew her sword- and saw Sara's face.**

**"No..." Lyra muttered. **

**She was dead. Sara was dead. The walkers got Sara. And now Sara was dead. **

**"N-NO!" **

**The walkers stopped feeding and turned around. The expression on poor little Sara's face was so painful and scared. **

**"NO! SARA NO!" Now Lyra was filled with a blinding rage. One of her friends were dead because of these rotting, good-for-nothing corpses. She ran at them and killed them one by one. She killed all the walkers that came at her until Sara was left. The poor girl was a walker and lunged at Lyra. **

**"I'm sorry..." Lyra whispered as she killed the walker of "Sara." **

**"I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry... I'M SORRY!" Lyra fell to her knees. **

**"I'M SORRY!" She screamed. **

**Lyra screamed and sobbed out her grief and fear until she felt like an empty shell. **

**"I'M SO SORRY!"**


	2. Chapter 1- Found

Here's chapter one for you peeps! It took me awhile cos I copied-and-pasted it from my notes on my iPod to here and it went beserk and stuff so I fixed it and here it is! ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Found

Lyra ran through the forest. The walkers followed.

"No please..." Lyra sobbed. She didn't stop to draw her sword for fear that she would be bit or eaten. The smell and sound of the herd was everywhere. This herd was fairly small thankfully, only about nine or ten. But it seemed like they were everywhere.

It's been a week since she was separated from everyone else and had put down Sara's corpse. She hadn't found anyone but she knew Clemy-Cloo was alive. That kid could survive through anything

And now so could Lyra.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Three motorcycles and three silver-haired Remnants of Sephiroth. Who knew that they'd find themselves sucked into this zombie mess...? Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were on a supply run. They had found some raspberries and blueberries in the forest on their way back to their motorcycles and log cabin from the gas station.  
And that's when they heard the growling and the sobbing.  
The boys immediately ran in the direction of the sounds. Usually they wouldn't help people but they hadn't seen any other LIVE people (not counting Rick and everyone else) for weeks. They'd be glad to kill some walkers they got nearer, they could see a girl with honey brown hair and gray eyes stop and face the herd. She drew a sword and killed a walker.  
"Stay_ AWAY_," she said in a shaky voice. She quickly wiped her face and killed another. The girl was in between two trees that made a "v" and a steep drop-off about a foot deep was a few feet away. A walker stepped/crawled its way up and snuck up behind her. Yazoo quickly shot it. The girl turned around to see where the shot came from and saw the boys at the top of the hill. Then she killed the rest of the walkers. Kadaj walked down the hill and tapped on her shoulder. The girl squeaked and whipped around, swinging her sword at Kadaj.

"Whoa not dead!" He said and blocked with his own sword, Scouba. The girl stepped to the side and backed up until she almost fell off the drop-off.

"Who-who are you?" She asked timidly.

"I'm Kadaj and those are my brothers up there," he gestured behind him, "who are you?" The girl grew pale.

"L-Lyra. First C-Class SOLDIER Lyra Maureen Silvertounge." She put her sword away.

Kadaj held out his hand. Lyra looked at it.

"Are you alone?" He asked. Lyra nodded.

Kadaj half-smiled. "Welcome to our group."

Lyra hesitantly shook his hand. Kadaj raised a brow.

Hey are you ok? You don't look so good," he said. Lyra collapsed and Kadaj stopped her from hitting her head. She was unconscious.

"Shit..." He said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Who's that?" Daryl asked as Kadaj and his brothers parked their bikes. Kadaj carried Lyra into the cabin.

"A girl we found. She was fighting some walkers and she was alone," Kadaj said. He entered the cabin and put her on a couch.

"Is she ok?" Lori asked.

"I think so," Kadaj replied.  
The group gathered around the couch.

"Was she alone?" Rick asked.

"Ya. I already said that," Kadaj said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Rick, please shut up.

"Yes! I am absolutely sure! Holy crap you're paranoid," Kadaj replied.

"He's only paranoid because he kinda has to," Carl said. He backed away from the couch and went back to keeping watch. Kadaj rolled his eyes and walked to the backpacks with supplies.

"Whatcha got," T-Dog asked as he walked over.

"Not much. Some aspirin and peanut butter," Kadaj said as he pulled stuff out.

"That's not much," Rick commented.

Kadaj stopped what he was doing and stared at Rick. "There are walkers everywhere out there and we aren't the only ones going through cupboards and shit just to find food," he said.

"Well, we did find some berries before we found the girl," Yazoo said.: "Good we have at least some food then," Rick replied.

"Where the hell am I?!"

Everyone looked at Lyra, who had sat herself up and was looking around. The poor thing looked scared and confused. Kadaj smirked and stood up.

"I brought you to my group," he said. Lyra's eyes widened.

"Why?!" She seemed like she was frozen.

Kadaj shrugged. "You seemed like you needed help."

Lyra's wide eyes widened more. "Do you _want_ to die?! I'm bad luck," she said. Kadaj narrowed his eyes. "Kadaj, knock it off she's scared," Lori said.

"Speaking of scared there's a herd of walkers outside," T-Dog said as he and those nearest the windows grabbed bags and weapons. Kadaj grabbed the bag with the food in it.

So are you with us," Rick asked Lyra. Lyra looked up at him curiously.

"Um-"

"RICK! Come on!" He looked at Lyra.

"Well?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

DUN DUN DUN! Will she stay or will she go? Find out next chapter! And I know it's a little slow right now but it'll get better and Lyra-Bug and Kadaj will fall for each other... after annoying the crap out of each other! MWA-HAHAHAHA! You peeps should check out ElsaFanFic's page/profile thing! She's new to fanfictions but I know her in real life and she's pretty good at writing! She's just writing a story and it's not exactly a fanfic but it's pretty good. It may say that it's a 16 Life fanfic but its not. She just clicked on a random thing and posted it. lol but she's pretty good! Sayonara peeps!


	3. Chapter 2- The Prison

Hey peeps! I couldn't wait to update so I decided to update. Lol so Lyra and Kadaj are gonna be a little on the not-liking-each-other-very-much side for this chapter and probably the next but don't worry cos they'll eventually fall for each other. :) ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Prison

"RICK!" Obviously people were waiting for Rick but he didn't budge. He just stood and stared at Lyra.

"Mister, your group is calling you," Lyra said as she pointed to the window. Rick shrugged.

"They'll be your group too if you come with," he said. Daryl walked in.

"Rick, we have to go. I don't want to leave the kid either but if we don't go now, we'll be overrun," he said as he looked at Lyra over his shoulder.

"Little girl-" Rick started before Lyra narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sixteen. I'm not a little girl. And my name is Lyra and I won't be responsible for anyone in your group if they die or get bit. I'm going with you only because it seems like you'll pressure or guilt me into it," Lyra said with obvious sass as she got up and grabbed her sword. It was in its scabbard still and was leaning against the door. Rick and Daryl raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. I guess they were surprised at how much of a sassy pants Lyra is. ;D

Outside the little cabin Glenn and Maggie were killing a couple of walkers that had gotten uncomfortably close while Hershel and Beth got a very pregnant Lori into a car with Carl. T-Dog was starting up his car while the Remnants were on their motorcycles. Kadaj caught Lyra's eye. She made a small wave and he rolled his eyes.

"Oo-k then..." She turned around to face Rick. "Where do I go?" Lyra's eyes were blue but edging a little on gray.

"We can take her. Go in the little green car, ok?" Maggie said. Lyra nodded and ran towards the car. A few minutes later, Glenn and Maggie got into the car and followed the rest of the group away. When they stopped it was just for a little rest and a supply run and that is how the next few weeks went.

* * *

"Carl, I can't believe you wanted to eat _dog food_," Lyra said. They were standing a couple of feet away from the cars in the middle of a country road keeping watch as the rest of the group was plotting out a plan on some maps.

"I'm hungry! Jeez!" He said with an eye roll. Lyra giggled.

"Ya but still. We all are but no matter how hungry I am, I will never, ever, _EVER _eat canned dog food," she said with an exaggerated eye roll of her own.

They stood there keeping watch for a few minutes, listening to the others argue over the supposed plan.

"You know we've gone in circles for weeks now and you all said you've been doing this for month's. I don't see the point of this plan exactly," Lyra said.

"It's good to have a plan. It'll help us survive," a voice said behind her, making her jump. Kadaj was standing there with his arms crossed and looking very much annoyed. Like usual.

"Well, still. We've been getting nowhere and Lori's gonna be due any day now. We should be somewhere safe," Lyra replied as she watched the Remnants walk a couple of feet in front of her.

He turned around to face her. "Ok but what if we get attacked by a herd? Or what if we get attacked by some idiots looking for trouble?" Ok he has a point, Ly.

Lyra shrugged. "Ok. Fine. Let's go in circles then," Lyra said with obvious sarcasm. He looked at the sword in her hand.

"Ok, I don't fight with a sword but you would be better off with a gun. You wouldn't have to get so close to the walkers," Kadaj said. Lyra looked almost panicked the second he said gun and he was about to comment or make fun of it when Rick came over.

"Can you three watch the group while the Daryl and I go hunt," he asked. The three teens nodded as Rick made a tired smile and walked away.

"What's up with the panic?" Kadaj asked. Lyra narrowed her eyes and clammed up like a shell.

"I'm not telling you," she said. He raised a brow._ "Really? Not even if I said I'll be your best friend?" _Kadaj was thinking.

"Kadaj, there is no way in hell that I am telling you or anybody! Not even if you said that you'll be my best friend!" Lyra screamed. She turned around and stomped over to the cars. Rick and Daryl appeared out of the forest and walked over with smiles on their faces.

"We may have found a place to hole up in," Rick said. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Really? Where," Lori asked.

Rick smiled wider and said, "a prison."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Woo that took a long time! But it was fun! And next chapter you'll find out more about our mysterious Lyra aaaaand Lyra and Kadaj will be a little less annoyed at each other! How you ask? Well you'll have to wait and find out! Sayonara, Peeps! :D


	4. Chapter 3- TCA(BC)R

Moshi moshi! It's Final Fantasy Freak! So this chapter is the one where our pairing gets REALLY annoyed at each other. Like really, really, _really _annoyed. But they're still cute cos there **is some** _**flirtation**_. :) ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Curse of the Annoying (But Cute) Remnant

* * *

As the group ran through the walkway between the fences, Lyra realized just how secure the prison really was. Most of the walkers were inmates, which meant that it was still functioning as a prison when it went down and the building was mostly still intact. All they had to do was seal of a part of the fence and kill the walkers in the courtyard. They sent Rick in to shut the gate while everyone else would take down the walkers from the walkway and watchtowers. Since Lyra still refused to learn how to shoot a gun, she stayed with Loz by the supplies. It was boring but she didn't want to touch a gun. She looked through the fence just in time to see a bullet hit the ground at Rick's feet. Rick looked up at a watchtower.

"Sorry," Carol called. She was still learning how to shoot and aiming was probably a big thing. Lyra sighed.

"You could help if you learned to shoot," Kadaj said as he shot a walker. Lyra smirked.

"I thought you didn't use guns, Kadaj," Lyra replied. He glared at her.

"I had to learn how to use one when the world went to shit but that doesn't mean that I fight with one," he said. Lyra smiled sweetly and fished a knife out of her pocket.

"I don't need to learn how to shoot," she said.

"Why?" Kadaj glanced at her before aiming at a walker in a prison jumpsuit.

Lyra threw the knife behind her and it hit the walker Kadaj was aiming at in the eye. The walker fell.

"Why learn when I can do that?" She smiled and knew he was looking at her.

"Show off," he mumbled. Lyra smirked.

"LIGHT IT UP!" Someone yelled and seconds later the walkers in the courtyard were dead and the group made their way into it.

Carol laughed. "We haven't had this much space since we left the farm," she said.

Lyra smiled and ran up to a walker that was still alive and put it down. "I haven't had this much space, since this whole thing," she said.

"Sucks to be you," Kadaj yelled. Lyra put up her middle finger with a smile. Kadaj responded by putting both of his middle fingers up at her.

"Hey knock it off you two," Lori said. Lyra pointed at Kadaj.

"He started it!" She said with a giggle. Kadaj put up his hands as if surrendering.

"Ya, but she did it first," he said.

"I don't care who started it or who did it first! I'm gonna end it," Lori said.

* * *

Later that night, Lyra pulled out a Magic 8 Ball from her bag and started playing with it. The rest of the camp was around the fire and eating and Lyra was bored so she pulled out her Orb of Answers. AKA the Magic 8 Ball.

"What's that?" Kadaj sat by her.

"Nothing. Don't judge me for being bored," Lyra mumbled. Kadaj took it out of her hands. "HEY-!"

"Will Lyra ever use a gun?" Kadaj shook the ball. "It says maybe." He looked at her.

"...hahaha now give it back," Lyra said, reaching for it.

"Will I ever get a girlfriend?" He shook it again and looked at it. "It says yes." He smirked at her.

Lyra narrowed her eyes. "You're infuriating," she said finally. He smiled at her.

"I know I am," he said as he gave it back. But he still sat by her.

* * *

How was that? :) In the next chapter they are a little on the friends side and start liking each other in time for CUTE MOMENTS! ;D Oh and ElsaFanFic changed her username to rbfanficlover so if you want to read her story go there instead. She's really good! Sayonara, peeps!


	5. Chapter 4- Why Lyra Hates Guns

So I wanted my last chapter to be longer I had to eat. This chapter has a cute moment and was supposed to be part of the previous one! _Somewhere I Belong_ was gonna be the title for this chapter cos I'm listening to Linkin Park and it fits but really you find out why Lyra hates guns. :) ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4- Why Lyra Hates Guns

* * *

The next day, while Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, and Rick were cleaning out the Cellblock C out of walkers, Kadaj decided to teach Lyra how to shoot; and unfortunately the Hybrid, she had no choice.

"Kadaj, this is a bad idea," she said in a shaky voice. He just rolled his eyes.

"They aren't that scary. Honestly you'll get used to the sound," he said. He put up the tin cans and loaded a pistol that T-Dog had found a couple months earlier. He handed it to her and she almost dropped it. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!" He yelled. She gave him a look of fear mixed with hatred. But the hate wasn't for him. It was for the gun. The fear was weird though.

"Ok, here's how you do this. This is the safety." He pointed at everything as he talked. "And this is the trigger-"

"Kadaj, I already know how to use a gun," Lyra said. He looked at her.

Silence.

"So you mean to tell me that you knew how to use one, and you haven't touched a gun this _entire_ time?" He asked finally. She nodded.

"Sorry," she whispered. He made a perfect facepalm.

"Ok... Just shoot at the target," he said. "I should be helping everyone clear out the cell blocks. Not giving you a lesson in-" Gunshot. He looked at the tin bean can. The hole was in the middle. "Wow good job, Lyra," he said with a smile but when he looked at her she was staring at the can like it was a living person. She turned pale really fast and started sweating and hyperventilating.

"Lyra?" Kadaj waved a hand in her face. She turned gray. "Um Ly?"

"No... No...NO!" She dropped to her knees and dropped the gun. The gun fired when it fell and she screamed and jumped back.

"NO DON'T! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! STOP SHOOTING HIM! HE'S MY FRIEND!" Lyra had covered her ears and was crying. Kadaj sat by her and shook her shoulder.

"Lyra!" He shook her shoulder again. "LY!"

She snapped out of it and hugged him; she started crying harder.

"Um...ok?" Kadaj hugged her back uncertainly. "It's ok. It's ok... Do you mind telling me what that was about?"

Lyra shook her head. Kadaj sighed.

"Please? Cause that was pretty weird," Kadaj said. Lyra sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok so when I was six months old my Mama died and she burned above my crib and she wasn't human and she was half angel half demon and full Sayion and my Daddy is Time Lord so I'm half angel half demon half Time Lord and half Sayion and Daddy had to give up me and my brother, Percy, cause he thought it was his fault Mama died and then I was adopted by some nice people and they died in a fire when I was five and then I ran into Angeal and he took my to the Shinra Electric Power company and they accepted me into the SOLDIER Program because of how lethal and deadly I am and I got Mako shots and stuff and I befriended Zach Fair and Angeal trained us and I became a First Class SOLDIER and then I was caught in between the whole Shinra and Lifestream debacle and then I went with Zach and he was shot down in front of me and died and I watched him die and then I helped Avalanche take down Shinra and then I was put in an asylum in Midgar when I was 7 after the Meteor cause of Mako poisoning and then I was let out when I was 8 but I'm not better and then this happened and-" Lyra started bawling.

"I'm sorry," Kadaj said. He didn't exactly know what to say or do after that rant so he just patted her shoulder. "So you think you're bad luck because your mom died for you and all that happened?" Lyra nodded. "And your scared of guns because you watched your friend be shot to death?" She nodded again.

"...why didn't you tell anybody?! Everyone's nice here and wouldn't judge you because you were a five year old First Class SOLDIER," Kadaj said. Lyra shrugged.

"I'm shy," was all she said as she wiped her eyes. "And I was six actually."

"Well did you know what you were doing?"

"No. I'm such a goody-two-shoes that I did what I was told without question," Lyra said. Kadaj hugged her. "What-?!"

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," Kadaj said softly. Lyra laughed a little.

"Don't make me cry again," she said.

Kadaj smiled.

* * *

YAY! Cute moment time! lol so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was long enough! :) So Lyra isn't the perfect little OC that has no flaws and she's a little (little?! How about a lot!) crazy and I hope that rant wasn't too confusing... :) Hope you enjoyed! As it gets closer to season 4, it'll be updated a little slower cos I watch the Walking Dead on Netflix and season 4 isn't on there. :( but when it is I'll watch it and update this to fit it! :) poor Hershel... :( anyway hope you enjoyed! :) Sayonara peeps!


	6. Chapter 5- Blood

Moshi moshi, peeps! Sorry it took so long to update! My first day of school was today and I got my computer back a couple of days ago because I got it taken away. I put my upload schedule up on my profile so be sure to check it out! If I don't update for a few weeks again I'm probably busy or got my computer taken away... again. But Monday-Thursday I should be able to update at least two times. THANK YOU FOUR DAY SCHOOL WEEKS! We get Friday's off unless we have bad grades in my school. But anyway, without further ado, I present to you... THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!

* * *

Blood

The group decided to call the parts of the prison that were uninhabitable and full of walkers the tombs. They were cool and dark and wet like tombs but instead of just smelling mildew and seeing dirt, it smelled like walkers, death, and mildew and was full of skin and blood and other nasty gory stuff that was really unpleasant and obviously not supposed to be there.

Rick and Daryl went in front of the five that volunteered to help clear out the rest of the cell block. Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel were in the middle. Kadaj and Lyra brought up the rear. So far there weren't many walkers in sight. Just a bunch of dead (thankfully) and chewed on corpses and empty cells. And so far, you could only hear the walkers. The group walked in silence, marking the way they went with spray painted arrows so they wouldn't get lost in the maze of the Tombs. Suddenly the growling stopped for a minute. The group stopped and looked at each other. When the growling started again, it was closer. As in right in front of them closer.

When the first walker appeared, it was dressed in the same navy prison jumpsuit as the walkers that were in the courtyard. Then the next appeared. Then another... and another... oh shit.

"Get back," Rick said but everyone was already going back. Lyra screamed as a group of walkers cut them off.

"That way!" Kadaj pointed at a corridor that branched off to the left and they went through. Somehow no one was cut off from everyone else so I guess that's a plus for the group right there!

As the group stepped over corpses, they hoped that none of them were actually animated.

"AGHHH!"

"HERSHEL!" Lyra screamed when she saw the corpse bite into his lower leg.

"Shit!" Rick took out the corpse and the group hobbled into the cafeteria. Rick and Kadaj laid Hershel on the floor while Daryl and Lyra attempted keeping the door shut.

"Kadaj give me your sword," Rick said quickly. Kadaj handed him Scouba and Rick aimed for right above the bite. He swung and cut the leg off in two swings.

"Gross," Kadaj muttered as he looked around for something that would help.

"He should be alright if we can stop the bleeding," Rick said as Lyra and Daryl killed a walker and blocked the door.

Daryl looked up.

"Duck."

Everyone ducked as he aimed his badass crossbow at the kitchen.

"Holy shit," a redheaded inmate said. Lyra snapped up.

"Do you guys have any medical supplies that could help?" She and Kadaj didn't wait for an answer as they went to the kitchen and knocked over a table with wheels. They wheeled it out and helped get Hershel on it.

"Hey, what the hell, man?!" An inmate said. Lyra and Kadaj ignored it.

The inmates attempted leaving the kitchen but Daryl aimed his crossbow at them.

"Don't move," he said.

Lyra looked at the leg.

"Should we- *gag*-take it- *another gag*- with?" Lyra looked like she was going to puke and turned away from the foot. She bent over and stood there a second gagging.

"No, we have to go," Rick said. With that, the group kicked open the door and left the inmates staring at the foot.

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! I'll start another one tonight with a semi-cute moment with Ly and Kadaj since this one is so short but I have school tomorrow so who knows! Remember to check my profile for an upload schedule and if I don't upload as much during the school year I'm probably focusing on my grades (*cough* *cough* math *cough* *cough*) or I got my technology taken away. This school year is gonna be pretty hectic so don't be surprised if I don't upload a lot! Sorry and Thank you for being patient! ;D

Sayonara and have a great school year, peeps!


	7. Chapter 6- Kisses

Moshi Moshi, Peeps! It's me again with another good chapter! Today (27th of August) was my birthday and I had an idea for this chapter for days. It's gonna be reeeeaaaal good and I hope you all like it! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Kisses

Lyra walked down the empty walkway. Something told her she shouldn't have entered the tombs today. She was lost. She had no weapon or flashlight and she didn't know where she was going. She felt like she was alone in the prison but at the same time not alone.

Lyra heard a shuffling noise in the hallway next to her. She cocked her head to the side and stopped walking. Lyra looked in the direction of the sound.

"Hello?"

No answer. She cautiously walked a few steps closer.

"Is anyone there?"

She heard the growling then. It was right behind her. She turned around as the brown-haired female walker tackled her to the ground. Lyra screamed.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

Again no answer. The walker tried biting Lyra's arm as she tried pushing her off.

"KADAJ!"

Then the walker did something weird.

"Lyra wake up already." It wasn't the walker's voice because they growl. Instead it was very familiar.

"Kadaj! A walker is trying to kill me!"

"Lyra wake up. Lyra!"

Lyra opened her eyes and almost punched Kadaj in the face as he shook her shoulder.

"Jeez! Watch it!" He backed up a little. Lyra blinked and sat up.

"S-sorry," she mumbled as she rubbed one of her eyes. "You just scared me a little. I was having a weird dream."

"It sounded like a nightmare. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Kadaj said looking amused. Lyra blushed a deep red.

"What did I say," she asked suspiciously. Kadaj smiled and said nothing.

An hour and a half ago, after Hershel got bit, Rick and Daryl got Hershel to the cell closest to the door. It just happened to be Lyra's room and she wasn't looking to good and she was told to go lay down. Well, Hershel took up her room so where else is she supposed to sleep? That's when Kadaj steered her straight towards the cell that he shares with Carl. Carl got the top bunk and Kadaj got the bottom bunk. Anyway, now Lyra has to share the cell with the boys until Hershel gets better. Unfortunately, Hershel might need the closest cell if he's going to only have one leg. Yippee.

Lyra looked at the floor and stood up.

"Thanks for letting me take a nap," she said. Kadaj shrugged.

"No problem," he said. The two teens stood in the tiny cell in an awkward silence.

"So how's Hershel?" Lyra said, looking up. They were standing really close to each other. Carl and Kadaj chose the smallest cell in their cell block because they obviously didn't think ahead. Kadaj glanced out the doorway.

"A little better I guess. Carol and Lori slowed the bleeding a bit but it's still a lot," he said. He looked back at Lyra.

"Oh... I hope he gets better," Lyra said awkwardly. Kadaj rose an eyebrow.

"What was your dream about?" He crossed his arms and waited. Lyra sighed.

"Is your point in life to dig out people's secrets?" She asked with an eye roll. Kadaj smirked.

"Nope. Just_ your_ secrets. Your interesting," he said. Lyra felt both of her eyebrows go up.

"I'm what?"

Kadaj seemed to realize what he just said and turned red.

"Just answer the question," he said. Lyra nodded.

"I was being attacked by a walker," she said quietly. Kadaj frowned.

"What? I didn't hear you; you were too quiet-"

"I said, I was being attacked by a walker," Lyra said. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kadaj's face so close to hers.

Then he kissed her and she kissed him back. Kadaj pulled Lyra closer.

"Carl! That's your mother. You can't speak to her that way," Beth said. Lyra and Kadaj didn't notice until they heard snickering behind them.

Lyra jumped back and turned around. Carl snickered again when she turned red again.

"I'm telling," he said.

"You little shit," Kadaj said to him. Lyra just stood there blushing. _Oh fuck all kinds duck_, she thought.

* * *

Sooooooooooo how was that? :) Hope you liked it! The duck thing is a reference to Hellsing Abriged on YouTube. If I can remember correctly Takahata101 is the person who made the parody but I watched through Team Four Star because I can't exactly spell the person's username. I don't think I spelt it right so if you are Takahata101 or your a friend of him/her or know who I'm talking about, sorry if it's misspelled. :) And that walker that attacked Dream Lyra was described with brown hair because some people think Kadaj looks like a girl (but he's not) so solve future problems like that I had to describe it. I also think it's funny that Carl yelled at his mom but then was yelled at by Beth because when he walked away he seemed like he was saying "Well I guess I don't like you anymore," to Beth. I think Carl was supposed to have a crush on Beth in the Walking Dead but I don't know. It would be awesome if he was supposed to because it would be funny and Imma go to bed now cos I'm rambling and Sayonara! Hope you enjoyed the story and Lyra and Kadaj's kiss! Sayonara Peeps! :D


End file.
